User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here WOOT FOR CHRISTIANS! YAY CHRISTIANITY! This is my fav verse: Therefore, put on the full armor of God, so that when the day of evil comes, you will be able to stand your ground. Awww, you named you kitten after your best friend! that is so sweet! And does Talltail look better? [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 20:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry No Bramble, I have not read Code of the Clans -User:Leafwhisker Charcat Hi Bramble, I was wondering if you could make me a Charcat of my RP cat, Echomist. Here is her description: Echomist is a pretty silver-striped, short-haired warrior she-cat with dark green eyes the color of the forest. P.S. - If you're not sure what I mean by "silver striped," there's a Charcat called Hollywhisker that looks practically the same as Echomist, but Echomist's eyes are darker green than Hollywhisker's. Thanx a bunch!!-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|'How's the prey running?']] 13:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) She's so perfect!!!! Thank you!-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|'How's the prey running?']] 14:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Bramble, how do you make charcats? -User:Leafwhisker Re: Apology Pssh, don't worry about it, no need for an apology :P––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 14:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Bramble! Noticed your on, and I was wondering, can you approve Talltail yet? I redid him again. :) Thanks! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 14:52, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Better? :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 15:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Re: IRC Might be the client you're using; try this official Freenode one––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 15:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Code of the Clans :Sorry. >.< I don't have it yet. I'm planning to get it but my bookstore doesn't have it in yet.--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 15:41, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Charcats Hey Bramble, how do you make a Charcat? I'm really curious!-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|'How's the prey running?']] 16:18, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Also, I've seen you asking people if they have Code of the Clans. You haven't asked me, but I do have Code of the Clans, just in case you're interested.-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|'How's the prey running?']] 16:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Would you like me to give you the descriptions of all the Code of the Clans characters now?-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|'How's the prey running?']] 16:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I kind of know how to do a character article, not especially well, though.-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|'How's the prey running?']] 17:11, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Would you mind if I didn't make the character articles? I'm feeling really lazy. :)-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|'How's the prey running?']] 18:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Can you approve Talltail now? I blended his shading. Look on PCA talk for him! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 17:41, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Archive Issue Can you help me Bramble? My Talk page got messed up when I added another archive and moved all the chat there. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 19:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, Thank you so much! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 19:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC)